


Unexpected Present

by MummyFossil



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Written for a Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MummyFossil/pseuds/MummyFossil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Present

Roman groaned as he came through the door to his and Seth’s house. It was like this every night after RAW, Roman came home tired as hell and more than ready to get some sleep after intense matches in the ring; even Roman Reigns gets worn out sometimes, especially when the matches he's in are over 15 minutes, anyone going non-stop like that is bound to get exhausted. Except this time it was slightly different, Seth wasn’t with him. Roman’s two-toned companion had been out of WWE due to minor injuries on his leg for about two weeks now, meaning Roman went and came home from WWE shows without the shorter man. Roman didn’t mind though, he knew Seth was getting his well needed recovery time, but seeing him sulking on the couch or talking to one of their dogs about how he wishes he could get back in the ring wasn't exactly the happiest thing to be welcomed home to. Roman knew Seth wanted to be back in the ring and in the thick of all the action, but Roman also knew this time off was good for him; so Seth could just deal with it.

“Babe, I’m home”, Roman called out into the house as he walked toward the kitchen, he was surprised Seth wasn't coming to greet him yet, ask him how things went, talk about how boring his day was, tell Roman detailed stories of the latest shows he caught up on, but instead all he was greeted with was silence. Roman didn't think much of it, he was honestly more focused on the cereal he was making, it was always a certain routine of his to make cereal as soon as he got home from a show, be it fruit loops or the doctor recommended ‘healthy choice’ he didn't really care, as long as he got to eat it then sleep afterwards.

After getting his food, he made for his bedroom. It was more a less “his” than “his and Seth’s”, seeing as how they shared it most of the time, but of course Seth’s bedroom was always open for said man to sleep in when they seldom had fights.

Roman pushed open the door with his foot, assuming Seth was inside since it was already cracked open and the light inside was on. Upon entering Roman was...well, he was right. Seth was in his room...on his bed...naked...and asleep.

Roman’s face lit up first with a smirk, then a confused grin. In the years him and Seth had been together Seth almost never slept commando, what the hell was he doing?  
Not that Roman was complaining, the view from where he was standing beside the bed now was pretty nice. He took a moment to look Seth over, his head was toward the wall opposite of Roman, and his back was facing him.

Roman laughed a bit before sitting his bowl of cereal down on a bedside table, then turning his attention back towards Seth. He couldn’t just let Seth lay there and not get an explanation, he wanted to know the (hopefully comical) answer as to why Seth was in his bed naked as the day he was born. So, still with a mischievous grin on his face, Roman took time to admire Seth’s body, from his exposed neck all the way down to his ass, and he thanked whatever god there was that Seth had decided not to sleep with covers on; no matter how many times Roman sees Seth naked like this each time feels like the first, his body is truly a work of art in Roman’s eyes.

It didn’t take much, a few shakes from Roman and Seth was groggily turning around on the bed to face Roman, lazily wiping the sleep from his eyes as he looked up at him.

“Huh…” Seth sleepily uttered.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Roman couldn't help letting out a hearty laugh as Seth’s face went confused, then flat out red. He quickly looked down at himself and suddenly seemed very awake and very aware. He reached down for the covers but Roman already held them firmly in place on the bed and started cracking up as Seth looked up at him angrily.

“Well? Got anything to say for yourself?” Roman spoke out when his fit of laughter was over.

“I was just...ya’know…” Seth’s face was becoming an even deeper shade of red.

“I don’t think I do know”, Seth was getting aggravated now.

“I was just taking a nap, asshole!” Seth’s face told Roman that was an obvious lie, and he wasn’t about to let Seth by that easily.

“Naked?”

“It’s getting hot lately.” He has to admit, Seth does have a point. The weather the past month had been getting hotter every day, but still, somethings not adding up.  
“Then why is your face so red?” Seth’s blush got a bit more intense, as well as his angry expression.

“I was...I was just...waiting for you…”

“Huh?” Roman’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Ya’know...lately you’ve been coming home from shows looking all tired and I just...wanted to give you a fun present to come home to. Geez, you don't have to get on my case so much...I just got a bit sleepy…”

Roman’s grin got so broad that Seth knew he would be hearing about this for days, hell, probably weeks.

“Ohhh, I see now, you just wanted to make your man happy?” Roman said slyly, casually slipping himself next to Seth in the bed and placing a hand on his side.

“God, you’re such a dick” Seth remarked with a small laugh and playfully pushed Roman before leaning in for a kiss, still not able to help the lingering blush that stained his cheeks. Roman eagerly accepted Seth’s kiss, being sure to roll on top of him in the process to get their bodies as close as possible.

“I think I’ll be accepting your present for me now” Roman said in a low growl. His cereal would just have to wait, he had more important matters to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've written on here, so forgive me if things are off; the format of posting had me a little confused, but I think it all worked out?


End file.
